


Late Night Devil

by stormbourne



Series: dimilix vampire au [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Azure Moon Route, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-War, Vampire Sex, Vampires, dimitri's massive royal vampire cock, thigh biting, vampiric venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbourne/pseuds/stormbourne
Summary: Weeks after going to Deirdriu as part of a diplomatic mission, Felix returns to Fhirdiad and goes to check on his king. A sequel/epilogue to "the bite that binds," a vampire AU where House Fraldarius serves House Blaiddyd as vampiric feeders.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: dimilix vampire au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802140
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Late Night Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaemon/gifts).



> One or two characters that aren't native to Azure Moon are mentioned; they can be assumed to have been recruited by Byleth. This fic is a request from a mysterious prompter! I've been considering writing an epilogue to [my original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869242) for a while and they spurred me into continuing it.

All these weeks later, Felix still wasn't sure why he'd been chosen for the delegation to Deirdriu. If Claude had still been in charge of the place, he might have assumed it was some kind of prank or scheme, a personal request of his that Dimitri had seen fit to humor. But no one had seen hide nor hair of the Riegan heir since the war had ended, so the only answer was that Dimitri had personally chosen to send him there. 

He wondered if he was meant to see it as an insult. Or a punishment. Sure, he and Dimitri had fought now and then about the politics of running Faerghus. Felix _still_ thought that, frankly, Dimitri gave the lords of the former Empire too much leniency. So maybe Dimitri had sent him away to try and reprimand Felix for not trusting him.

Even as the thought crossed his mind he dismissed it, stepping through the streets of Fhirdiad as he moved, step by step, through the city and toward the palace. That wasn't the sort of person that Dimitri was. After all these years, he could admit it to himself, couldn't he? He'd always known, beastly and monstrous attributes aside, that Dimitri was gentle and just at his core.

Otherwise he probably wouldn't have fallen in love with him, he thought, mouth twisting. 

Likely, it had been intended as some kind of compliment. The king had sent him on a mission that he trusted no one else to be able to handle correctly. And, Felix supposed, there was merit to that. The former lords of the Alliance were still frothing, a bit, at their new membership as part of Faerghus. Not as much as the Adrestians, no doubt, but they were louder about it. And the Adrestians -- well, that was what Dorothea was trying to deal with. There was a certain handiness to having the most popular opera singer in Fodlan on your side. She was hardly alone, but Felix had no doubts that she could have handled it even if she were. All the reports were that she was widely-loved, and well-respected at that. She definitely deserved a large portion of the credit for keeping relations peaceful. 

But he didn't want to think about empire loyalists right now; it was always a surefire way to bring down his mood. And, frankly, that had been low for long enough. He ought to be happy to be home, not stirring with unease over something he couldn't control. 

The guard around the palace barely blinked as he approached. One lowered his head in deference, murmuring, "Duke Fraldarius." That had been something Felix had grown accustomed to as the months passed in the capital. He had his own lands to look after, of course, but Faerghus was still on shaky legs and the boar needed all the help he could get to set it right again. He could get caught up in the details and fail to see the bigger picture, and Felix liked to believe that he was good at balancing against that. 

There was a chance the boar had gotten lost in those exact sorts of details without Felix there to keep him in line. But with Dedue there, the chance was fairly slim. The Duscur man had proven indispensable when Felix was away. There was no one in Fodlan who understood Dimitri better than the two of them, and they both knew it. 

"Felix."

Said man of Duscur stood just inside the doors, a bundle of documents under one arm. He had a dark scarf wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Anyone else would assume it was against the late winter chill, coming in from the north. Felix knew better. 

"Dedue," he greeted in turn. "Walk with me." He knew that Dedue would have done so, regardless of being asked, as he set off down the castle halls. "Anything I need to know?"

"Margrave Gautier has reported some unrest along the Sreng border," Dedue replied, as though he hadn't needed to be asked. "His Majesty has decided that the diplomatic mission needs to be moved up in order to ensure peaceful relations."

"Good," Felix murmured. Margrave Gautier had, traditionally, not been the best at handling Srengi demands. At least they had Sylvain keeping an eye on things there, now. "Any word from the Church?"

"The archbishop is overseeing reconstruction in Arianrhod for the time being," the man continued. They took a quick pace down the halls, passing one person after the next. "She plans to travel to the capital after she has determined the progress satisfactory." 

"Are preparations for her arrival underway?" 

"I've sent word to Mercedes, in hopes that she'll accept the charge," Dedue said. A faint smile flickered across his face. "She's very good at knowing what the archbishop would prefer." 

"I still don't know how she gets away with still calling the woman 'professor,'" Felix replied, "but you're right. She's a good choice. Thanks, Dedue." 

The man beside him grunted. By now, the halls were mostly clear. The soldiers and the servants had cleared out, as they got deeper into the depths of the castle. Even as Felix observed it, Dedue cleared his throat. Obviously he knew just what was on Felix's mind. "His majesty is doing well," he said.

"Is he really?" Felix said. Regardless of how few people were there, he kept his voice low. "Or are you just trying to keep me from worrying?"

"You know that I would never do that," Dedue said. He raised one hand to unwind his scarf. "Take a look, if you insist." 

Felix did just that. Dedue did him the courtesy of leaning down a bit, but it was clear even from a distance that Felix had nothing to be afraid of. The wounds on Dedue's neck were clean. There were no uneven bite marks, no ragged edges or torn skin. The wounds were still fairly fresh, at that, and clear of infection. 

"He's been eating, then," Felix said. Dedue took the cue to put his scarf back on, nodding slightly as he did. "Good. Taking his tea as well?"

"Every evening, before he goes to bed," Dedue replied without even an instant's hesitation.

"It seems like you handle him better than I do," Felix muttered. "Sometimes I wonder why I even come back here. Likely, I could go look after Fraldarius and I wouldn't even be missed." 

"Don't be absurd," Dedue replied, as the two of them picked up their pace again. "The instant he heard, his majesty would ride after you with all haste to try and bring you back again to his side. And should he fail, I should think he would be inconsolable."

"There's no need to flatter me to boost my ego," Felix interrupted.

"You know every word of what I say is true." 

Felix scoffed. Still, Dedue held out the bundle of papers under his arm and Felix, sighing, took them and began to leaf through them. Minutes from the council meetings while he'd been gone to Deirdriu. Plans for the diplomatic mission to Sreng. A sheet of paper tucked into the rest that he was fairly sure was a letter from Annette. He didn't ask. Dedue wasn't likely to let slip the fact that Duke Fraldarius had _friends_ outside of Fhirdiad. There were enough documents that he was going to need to go through them later, in his private time. 

He handed them back to Dedue, who lifted his eyebrows. 

"Put them in my chambers, if you would, when you have a moment," Felix said. "Has he eaten today?"

Dedue's befuddled face eased into understanding. "No," he said. "He's due for a feeding. He was supposed to eat yesterday, but he insisted he wasn't hungry even at my best urging. I thought he might be saving his appetite." 

"I'm going to have to talk to him about _that,_ " Felix said. When they came to a fork in the hallway, he turned sharply and headed away from Dedue, who kept going without him. 

The hallways remained mostly bare as Felix walked through the halls toward the king's quarters. Felix had originally requested that his rooms be far away from Dimitri's. Too close, and people would start getting ideas about the two of them. He didn't know why he'd even bothered. Everyone knew that he was the king's main feeder. Being close would have spared him the awkward, non-feeding-related speculation about why he was in the king's chambers so early. No one would have asked questions. It had been, in retrospect, a very stupid show of pride, and now, back from a long visit to Deirdriu, he was tired of the facade. He'd tell Dimitri that he intended to switch chambers within the week. 

The guards at Dimitri's door didn't even blink as Duke Fraldarius approached them, nodded to each of them, and then pushed the doors open and walked inside. He pushed the doors closed again behind him. 

He heard stirring from close to the fire. "Dedue," said the king's voice. He sounded groggy. Had he fallen asleep in front of the fire? This was why he wasn't supposed to skip meals. "Is it time already? I'm sorry. I suppose I must have drifted off." 

"I don't know what time Dedue's been feeding you," Felix said, and had the sharp pleasure of watching Dimitri jerk upright and almost tumble out of the chair he sat in. "But yes. It's time." He was already unlacing his collar, unbuttoning the first few buttons on his coat, even as before him, his king pulled himself upright and blinked, disbelieving, at him. 

"I thought you weren't due home until tomorrow, at least!" Dimitri said. He looked, Felix hesitated to admit, nice. The accoutrements of royalty suited him. His hair was gleaming in the glow firelight, pulled back from his face in a ponytail. Though, admittedly, the ponytail was coming loose, now, and golden strands floated around his face like a halo. His shirt and trousers were wrinkled and folded at strange angles despite their fine weave, and it was clear that the boar had been asleep for at least an hour. Likely, Dedue had known all along and wanted the beast to get some rest. Goddess herself knew, he had no propensity for taking care of himself. 

"Dedue said you skipped feeding last night," Felix said as he pulled his jacket off and draped it over the back of the other wing-backed chair. He dropped his gloves on the table that sat in-between the chairs. "He thought you might be holding off for my sake." 

"Ah, no, I... I wasn't hungry," the boar muttered. He wouldn't meet Felix's eyes. 

"And how long has this been happening?" Felix asked. The boar shrugged a shoulder. "Dedue said you've been drinking your tea at night. And this is still happening?" The boar shrugged again, and Felix sighed. "We'll talk to the healers about it in the morning. You look exhausted." 

"Oh," Dimitri said, his voice warming. "I was, yes. But I find myself feeling very refreshed, now." He let out a low rumble of noise, practically a growl, as he leaned over Felix. His fingers found Felix's hips, and his deft fingers began to pluck at the laces. 

"If you're about to tell me that you were only getting sick because I wasn't here, I'm about to tell you that you're full of shit," Felix groused even as Dimitri tugged the collar of his shirt aside and pressed his nose to Felix's neck. Dimitri hummed in approval at whatever he smelled, there, and a drop of molten fire dripped down Felix's spine toward his dick. 

"But what if it's the truth?" Dimitri murmured. His fingers traced the old scars in Felix's neck, the old, faded white line that connected the two dark spots. "Maybe I've just begun to understand how the maidens in those old tales felt, wasting away out of true love." 

"You're full of shit," Felix said, as promised. He shoved Dimitri back, examining him. Wrinkles and all, he still cut a fantastic figure. Broad-shouldered, trim-waisted. The way his shirt fell gave truth to the muscle beneath the cloth. 

There was also, unfortunately, a sense of pure, radiant love in his remaining eye, and it burned brightly enough that Felix knew he couldn't look straight at it. 

"Get undressed the rest of the way," he finished. "I don't think we can exactly do this right with our clothes still on."

The radiant devotion in Dimitri's face changed into something lean and hungry. The predator, let off his leash. Felix knew he wouldn't regret it. Still, he had his own clothing to see to, and he went about it. He peeled his shirt off over his head, unlacing his trousers as he stepped out of his boots. The trousers, and then his underthings, fell to the floor. Likely, he would wake up at an obscene hour in the morning to hide them away before the maids so much as saw them. Why did he bother? Everyone -- _everyone_ \-- knew he fed Dimitri more than anyone else. And from that, any reasonable person could guess what sorts of evening activities the king and his closest advisor got up to. 

This was why he was switching chambers, he reminded himself as he pulled his hair loose. There was no reason to talk himself into just being Dimitri's live-in bedwarmer. 

The boar had managed, somehow, to get himself undressed as well. Dimitri brought a hand back to pluck the tie from his hair, letting what remained of his ponytail fall around his shoulders. A smile spread across his face as he pushed some of the longer strands out of his face. When Felix looked lower, he could see the king's feeding fangs, fully extended. 

So, he bore his neck, the way he'd learned to do when he was still young. 

The boar was upon him in an instant. He kissed before biting, now, always. It was more than a little embarrassing. Still, he never waited long enough for Felix to act on it. A moment after his lips found Felix's neck, so did his teeth, and he steered Felix's back against a wall. His king's fangs slid in like a knife into butter, and Felix was so used to feeding his king at this point that there wasn't any pain at all. There was just a moment of uncomfortable numbness, pins-and-needles at the bite spot -- and then, like a flower opening under sunlight, it blossomed into something else entirely. His head fell back and he let out a moan without even thinking about it.

The beast at his neck growled. It could have meant anything. Felix rolled his head forward, watching with a strange sense of disconnection as his king tugged him closer and pressed one leg between Felix's. Felix knew better than to fight against it. He didn't even want to fight it, not really. So, instead, he let himself grind against his king's leg, humping it like an animal gone wild with the need to mate. Dimitri growled again, sinking his teeth in deeper, and Felix gloried in the venom pumping through him. It had fully taken hold by now, searing through his veins like liquid fire, and he made no effort to fight against it. 

This was almost always how the two of them greeted one another after any sort of time away, Even if, Felix thought through a haze of arousal, usually Dimitri wasn't skipping meals or falling asleep mid-evening before his fire. They were going to have some words about that, once he'd eaten and could be reasoned with. 

To be fair, Felix doubted his own capacity to do any kind of reasoning at all, right now. 

"Hurry it up," he said instead. The boar pulled his teeth back, and Felix felt the wounds immediately begin to close. Thank Sothis for vampiric venom. Above him, there was a line of blood dripping down from one of the boar's sharp canines, over his lip and down his chin. He hissed out a breath as Dimitri's hands found his hips and forced him to hold completely still. He strained and squirmed, but it was all no use. Dimitri held him perfectly still. It was like a minnow trying to fight the current of a river. What a scene they must make, Felix thought, a bit deliriously. A king and his most loyal vassal, standing by the hearth, completely naked and locked in an embrace. He heaved out a breath, holding onto Dimitri's shoulders.

A second later, he opened his eyes, and narrowed them at Dimitri.

"You barely ate anything," he scolded. "Dedue just fucking told me you skipped feeding yesterday. Do we need to adjust your tea?" 

"Why are you asking me about tea right now?" Dimitri demanded. He sounded amused, not annoyed, and his fangs were bared as he smiled. "We'll talk about that later. As for not eating enough ..." He leaned forward, moving one hand from Felix's hip to support Felix's back. His lips moved up to Felix's ear, where he bit the curve in a way that made Felix howl. "I wasn't finished," he whispered, hot and hoarse, and then an instant later his teeth were back in Felix's neck. 

A second dose of the venom was more than Felix was prepared for. He squirmed and howled, his head falling back. Even with the fire crackling away in the hearth, the stone was still chill against his back. Dimitri always did prefer his rooms on the cold side. Felix assumed it had something to do with how he'd lived five years on the run, probably without so much as a roof over his head. Still, he didn't mind. The cool stone at his back was a relief compared to the heat pumping through him, and thrumming through him from his king's teeth at his throat. He was aware that he was hard as a rock, and still grinding. He was also aware, dimly, that when he moved at a certain angle, Felix could tell that the boar was hard as well. Perhaps not as much as Felix, but that would have been difficult. After all, Dimitri hadn't been dosed out of his mind with venom.

For a moment, Felix debated whether or not he would find this half as enjoyable without that venom, loosening his muscles and making his thoughts hazy and agreeable. He remembered all the times he'd seen Dedue feed the boar, how he'd gone tense and stiff. Maybe it would have been more like that. 

Or maybe this ran beyond some simple drugging, and he would have craved it regardless. 

Dimitri pulled away from his neck, and Felix inhaled like he'd never taken a breath before in his life. The boar's teeth were coated in blood, and more of it ran down his chin. He pressed his lips to Felix's without so much as an instant of hesitation. Felix had long since learned not to mind the taste of blood, and let his king plunder his mouth with barely a fight. 

"How shall we do this?" the boar murmured against his lips a moment later. Felix's chest heaved as he gasped for breath. "I must confess, my love, I intended to take you to bed properly, on your return. To shower you with affection and kindness." 

"If you ever call me that where people can hear, I'm never speaking to you again," was all Felix managed, his voice weak. 

"Felix," his king said. Felix let his head loll back, and then forward again. There was pins-and-needles tingling in his fingers and toes, but it had been over a month. His body needed, again, to adjust to the boar's venom. In some ways it was annoying, to have to do this again every time that he left for a diplomatic mission.

But in some ways, it was incredible. Every time he fed Dimitri after being away, he was reminded anew just how intoxicating it was. Feeling his mind and body give way under the sheer force of the venom being reintroduced to his system. Dimitri could have asked him to do anything, and Felix would have eagerly agreed. 

"Felix," Dimitri repeated. When Felix forced his eyes to focus again, his king was wearing a smile, even if he looked ever-so-slightly worried. "Are you still with me, beloved?"

"Stop _calling_ me that," Felix groaned. 

"Ah, good," Dimitri replied. The points of his teeth were still red. "You are still aware, for the moment."

"What is that supposed to mean, 'for the moment'?" Felix demanded. An instant later, Dimitri showed him. He shoved Felix back against the wall again, sank to his knees, and, as Felix watched, sank his teeth into Felix's thigh. Felix howled as a third dose of venom flooded through him, and, so close to his dick, the heat that pulsed through him was intense.

"You're a fucking tease!" he gasped. One of his hands found Dimitri's hair, and he knotted his fingers into it. He gave a sharp yank, but Dimitri didn't budge. Felix could see just the edge of his teeth as Dimitri pressed his open mouth against Felix's thigh. He could feel the bottom row of Dimitri's teeth against his skin. It was deliriously, horrendously hot, and he didn't know how he was supposed to do anything about it with so much venom pumping through him, scrambling his brain. 

Dimitri's hand found and gripped Felix's cock. Felix gave a full-body shudder, toes curling against the Almyran rug on the floor. When he managed to look at Dimitri -- actually look him full in the face, and focus his vision -- his king had a determined glint in his eye. At first, Felix had thought that this would just be a playful nip, but the longer Dimitri remained below him, teeth deep in Felix's leg, the more clear it became that the bites at Felix's _neck_ had been the feints. This was the real feeding session. 

"Boar," Felix said, and as the venom crashed over him like a tsunami wave, "fuck! _Dimitri!"_

Dimitri moaned against his leg, and his hand started to move. It was a quick, furious pace, and it was immediately clear that he intended to make Felix come. It was just like him, completely selfless and amazingly selfish at the same time. So determined to see things through, once he'd decided what he wanted. His other hand pressed hard against Felix's other thigh, holding his legs open. Even then, though, he massaged the inner line of Felix's leg with his fingers. He twisted his wrist around Felix's cock, and Felix swore he could feel the blood leaving him, a swallow at a time.

It was infuriating, and it was also driving Felix out of his mind with arousal. Dimitri was almost certainly aware of that fact. He twisted his wrist again, and that was it for Felix. He tried his best to hold onto his own mind, his own _sanity,_ but it was like trying to hold onto a fraying rope in a furious windstorm. No matter how he tried to grip tight, the wind blew and the ground shifted and Dimitri pressed the pad of his thumb into the head of Felix's dick, and --

He let go.

"Letting go" was, however, a bit of an understatement. He didn't let go and gracefully fall; Dimitri reached out and shoved him, and he fell screaming into the white abyss of pleasure. He was only barely aware of his body, between the tide of satisfaction and the still-present haze of Dimitri's venom. He could feel Dimitri's hair under his fingers, and there was still the pinpoint pressure of his teeth in Felix's leg, but besides those two points, it was hard to nail down much of anything. 

A moment later, when he opened his eyes and gazed downward, Dimitri met his gaze and pulled away from Felix's thigh. His lips made a wet noise as he released Felix, and Felix could see the twin bite marks on his thigh, trailing blood. 

"You're insane," he accused.

"I suspect," Dimitri replied, his voice light and humorous, "that you'd prefer to move over to the bed now." 

He certainly did. Regardless of his dignity, unfortunately, he needed Dimitri's help to relocate there. His own muscles were too loose and unstrung from the continuing presence of Dimitri's venom. Dimitri at least took mercy on him, and instead of fully carrying him over, just let Felix lean against his shoulder.

"You're still hard," Felix muttered. He was aware that his voice sounded hoarse. Had he screamed, when he came? That was certainly a way to get the castle talking, he scolded himself. 

"I am," Dimitri murmured. "Don't worry. I plan to take care of it."

"You should fuck me," Felix said, even before Dimitri had finished speaking. Dimitri hummed, leaning forward to deposit Felix on his bed. He hadn't realized how badly he missed those pelts and thick Faerghan quilts. The climate in Deirdriu was warm, and he'd spent all his life in cool rooms with thick blankets. He hoped he wouldn't be Dimitri's appointed representative, next time there was a delegation. He couldn't say he would _mind_ if he never had to leave Fhirdiad again. 

No, he wasn't going to let himself be a shameless romantic. If any of his friends could hear that thought, they'd laugh at him. Except, perhaps, Dimitri, who would glow with joy in a way that would still, without reservation, make Felix sick. 

"Oh," Dimitri said, "yes, that was the plan. Do you mind?"

"Didn't I just suggest it?" Felix replied. He jerked his head back. The fire still flickered behind Dimitri, making his outline glow with dancing golden light. He looked, rather than a blood-drinking monster, like a radiant servant of the Goddess herself. He smiled an absolutely radiant smile, climbed atop Felix, and pulled his legs apart. His thumb brushed over the closing wounds on Felix's leg. "We should probably bandage this," he said.

"Boar. Focus." Dimitri blinked down at him, his fingers running up and down the crack of Felix's ass. "We can look to the wound later. Though we wouldn't even have to look after it, if you hadn't -- "

"Oh, should I not have?" Dimitri smirked this time. His hand left Felix's ass, then came back down again in a hard slap. Felix jumped against the blankets. Venom or no, he still had his reflexes. "I was under the impression you enjoyed it." 

"How long have you even been planning that?" Felix said. Dimitri's hand left his ass again, though Felix wanted nothing more than to beg for him to keep it there. 

"Oh," Dimitri said, and shrugged. "Years." He reached down again, this time finding Felix's ass with both hands. "Roll over, if you would." Felix did without hesitation. Maybe he should have asked what the hell Dimitri was planning to do, with him prone on the bed. But sometimes it was nice to be surprised.

It was, therefore, almost disappointing when Dimitri's fingers began to push into him, opening him up. He heaved a loud, dramatic sigh, certain that the boar could hear it. 

"What is it now?" his king asked. 

"You know you don't need to do that," Felix replied. "You bit me three fucking times, boar. You couldn't open me more with your fingers if you tried." The language still made him blush, but at least now he could say it. A few years ago -- hell, a few months ago -- he couldn't have imagined it. "You can just -- go ahead. Take your pleasure."

"Oh," Dimitri said. He sounded like he hadn't even heard a word that Felix had said. "I see. I think you're misunderstanding this, Felix. I'm not doing this for myself." 

His fingers brushed over a spot deep inside Felix, and, the same way it had when Dimitri had struck his ass moments ago, his dick jumped. Dimitri chuckled over him as, clutching at the blankets and sheets, Felix clenched his teeth to keep from moaning. Any other time, it would have been too much. His cock would have been pleading for mercy, desperate to just fucking be left alone to recover. But vampiric venom was nothing if not a miracle worker. He knew from long, learned experience that he could and would come again, if Dimitri so desired. 

And, apparently, he did. 

He kept rubbing his fingers in circles inside Felix, slowly driving him absolutely insane. Felix buried his face in the pillow so that he couldn't betray any hint of the fact that he was losing his fucking mind. He bit down, gripped the blankets with what he was sure were white knuckles, and refused to let himself squirm back into the pleasant sensation of being slowly pried open. Even if it took every ounce of his will to stay still. 

"Felix," Dimitri hummed behind him. "There's no need to hide yourself from me." 

"Speak for your fucking self," Felix gasped. At once, he wished he hadn't spoken. His voice was hoarse and ragged, and frankly he sounded exactly as pathetic as he'd longed not to give truth to. But wasn't that how it always was with Dimitri? No matter what Felix did, no matter how Felix tried to hide his base desires and needs, Dimitri could dig them out every time. Dimitri was one of the only people in the world who routinely saw the real Felix, behind all the barriers of dismissiveness and derision. And not only that, but he knew exactly how to dig that Felix back out. 

Shit, he was hard.

"I don't know why you're putting off the main event," Felix finally gasped, an eternity later. Dimitri's fingers were still slowly rubbing, pulling apart, pushing back together, driving deep into him and then back out again. In, out. In and then out. It was a cruel imitation of what Felix knew was coming next. "I'm as open as I'm going to get. Didn't I already make that clear?"

"And didn't I say I was doing this for you?" Dimitri responded. Felix glanced back to see his broad shoulders lift in a shrug. "But I suppose making you come over and over again without getting your deepest desire is a bit like tormenting you, isn't it? Very well, then."

His fingers pulled away. For a moment, Felix was open and empty, breathing hard, still clinging to the blankets as he tried to get his thoughts back in order. He knew he wouldn't have much of a reprieve, so he took a moment to fill his lungs as deeply as he could.

An instant later, Dimitri was pushing into him, and Felix pressed his face into the pillow. Even that wasn't enough to muffle his moan as Dimitri hilted deep within him. Dimitri's hips stilled, and his hands came, once again, to grip Felix's hips. He pulled Felix tight against him. The motion was enough that it pulled Felix's face free of the pillow, and he had to slam his mouth shut and grit his teeth to keep frown yowling like a cat in heat. 

"There's no need to hide yourself from me," Dimitri repeated. 

"Shut the fuck up," Felix barked. Dimitri, behind him, chuckled, and then began to move.

The pattern of the two of them fucking after Dimitri fed had never faded after the war. But Dimitri had never dosed Felix with venom three times before. It made everything delirious and strange. Felix felt dizzy, and he swore he could feel Dimitri's movement in the core of his very soul. His breath heaved in and out of his chest, ragged, flirting with the edge of a moan on every exhale. Dimitri would get his wish after all -- the movement of Dimitri within him was stirring together with the venom in his veins, and disorientation warred with his own humiliation. Already, his breaths were getting louder and less controlled. 

"Boar," Felix said.

"Felix," his king said behind him. 

"Hurry the hell up." 

Dimitri chuckled again. "As you wish, then, my beloved." 

"Don't call me th -- " Felix cut himself off with a sharp inhale as Dimitri began to move within him. He held his breath to keep from shouting. It was still early enough in the evening that servants were milling through the halls. They all likely already knew about this arrangement, but the last thing Felix wanted was to give them even more to gossip about. He arched his back as Dimitri continued to drive into him, completely unrelenting. At this angle, Felix could only see the top of Dimitri's canopied bed. The linens needed to be laundered. Felix's breath heaved out. Dimitri closed one large hand around his neck, pulling him slowly backward until Felix was pressed against his chest.

"I will call you whatever I like," Dimitri said in a low voice that reminded Felix of nothing more than a great cat on the hunt. "Beloved. Radiant. Beautiful. _Mine._ " He pushed in deep on that word, and Felix couldn't help himself, unable -- and unwilling -- to free himself from Dimitri's grasp. His voice broke out of him in a noise that was almost a howl. "Yes," his king whispered. "Show it all to me, my love." 

"Boar," Felix said, and Dimitri thrust into him again and he cried out. There were tears in his eyes. It was all the venom, he told himself, every bit of this was the venom. But the truth was the same as it had ever been. This had nothing to do with venom, and everything to do with Dimitri. "Dimitri," he amended at last, several long moments later. The boar hummed against his neck, then dug his teeth -- his blunt, human teeth -- into Felix's shoulder. "At least that'll shut your -- your stupid mouth," he managed. He felt like every inch of his skin, every last one of his nerves, was aflame. 

Dimitri sank his teeth in deeper. It'd bruise for sure. Felix hissed, trying his best to make a mental note to wear something with a high collar tomorrow. Dimitri's hand tightened around his neck, then loosened again. It was the most perfect thing Felix had ever felt. He struggled not to give Dimitri any indication of that. The last thing he needed to do was give the boar something else to lord over him. 

"Dimitri," he gasped again, as the king's pace began to stutter. 

"Felix," his king replied, lifting his mouth from Felix's shoulder for a moment. His hand tightened again, he lowered his head to nip at Felix's shoulder, his neck, and then bite at that old, ancient scar between his feeding marks. It was all too much. He couldn't make sense of it, piece out the sensations, discern one touch from the next.

"I love you," he gasped, knowing immediately that he'd regret it the instant this was over. 

Behind him, Dimitri gasped, shuddered, and then began to move faster. Felix felt his king tense, felt him spill inside, and, with a desperate groan he was too exhausted to smother, let himself go as well. Another time over the precipice, just as dizzying as the last. As with most of the times he fed Dimitri, his mind hazed and sparked out into darkness as he closed his eyes. He had intended to slump down onto the bed -- and, perhaps, into blissful unconsciousness -- but instead Dimitri held Felix's body against him. The points of contact between their skin kept Felix from going completely senseless. 

"Felix," the king said, his breath heaving. "Felix, my love ..." 

"I told you not to call me shit like that," Felix said. His voice was sloppy, which meant that the protest wasn't exactly very strong. He turned his head to the side. Dimitri still had a hand around Felix's throat, and the pressure against his adam's apple as he swallowed was pleasant and impossible to ignore. His dick twitched, and this time it did ache a bit, which was honestly a relief. He let himself drift back down from the climaxes he'd just been handed. His eyes were getting hard to keep open.

"You came back to me," Dimitri said, again, as he always did. "Every time, you come back to me, Felix. Every time, without fail, and I don't know what I would do if you didn't."

"You would go on with your life," Felix said, "one way or another. You're at least strong enough to do that much." Dimitri shifted, slowly lowering Felix forward, slipping out of him as he did so. Felix gratefully let himself sink into the blankets as his king released him, and a moment later, weight settled at his side. His king's hands began to press gauze to his bleeding thigh. "I told you to look to that later." 

"I'd rather look to it now," Dimitri said. Felix rolled onto his back, at least, to make it easier for him. "Do continue. I don't think you were done." 

He hadn't been. He hated, sometimes, how well Dimitri knew him. "You're strong enough to go on without me," he repeated. "If you needed to. But don't even think about it. Because it won't ever happen, and you fucking know it," he continued. Dimitri's fingers brushed hair off his sweaty forehead. "I'll always come back to you." Then, sharply: "Unless you keep doing dumb shit like not eating. At least have the dignity to keep yourself alive."

"I know," Dimitri murmured. "I will." He leaned up, pressed a kiss to Felix's brow. "And I love you as well, my Felix." 

"Shut up, you stupid animal," Felix said. He could feel his cheeks flushing, and he didn't want to turn over while the boar was still fiddling with the gauze. Dimitri chuckled above him, and swept more stray hair out of his face. 

"Go to sleep," his king muttered. "My Felix. My love." 

He wanted to respond, but the more time passed since Dimitri's last words, the more pointless it seemed. His king's fingers went back to affixing a bandage to his thigh, and then to wiping him clean, gentle as the first flakes of snow on a still winter's evening. Felix strained to stay awake, but his eyes, when they closed again, stayed that way. Dimitri was still looking after him. He was safe, and he was here, and he was with his king. 

He let himself drift off into the black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/stormsbourne) or [tumblr](https://stormsbourne.tumblr.com/) at @stormsbourne!


End file.
